


No room for subtext...

by mslilylashes



Series: Mind Palace vignettes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslilylashes/pseuds/mslilylashes
Summary: Hi friends. I did it again — 221 words of drabble and angst delving into Sherlock’s self loathing.Thank you all so much for the lovely feedback on ‘In lieu of saying sorry...’Say Something will be updated this Wednesday. I also have several other irons in the fire at the moment, so feel free to sign up for alerts if you enjoy my nonsense ;)As always... Comments/kudos are my 7%Xx lilylashes





	No room for subtext...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. I did it again — 221 words of drabble and angst delving into Sherlock’s self loathing.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely feedback on ‘In lieu of saying sorry...’
> 
> Say Something will be updated this Wednesday. I also have several other irons in the fire at the moment, so feel free to sign up for alerts if you enjoy my nonsense ;)
> 
> As always... Comments/kudos are my 7% 
> 
> Xx lilylashes

It’s not that he wants to be hurt, it’s just that he wants to hurt.

Or maybe it’s the other way around — Sherlock isn’t sure.

(It’s too hard to make sense of the thoughts sent rattling around his head after John’s fist connects to his face.)

Once, John told him ‘_I always hear ‘punch me in the face’ when you’re speaking, but it’s usually subtext_.’

There was no room for subtext this time; the words ‘_please, John. Your fist. Please_,’ tumbled from Sherlock’s lips plain as day, and wonderful, brilliant, beautiful John had obeyed, only allowing the faintest hint of his heartache to show in his eyes.

Sherlock explained to him once that the pain brings him clarity that he once chased down in a 7% solution. That he chased down the 7% solution on dirty mattresses and dark alleys. And now the pain eclipses them both, overwriting the memories that Sherlock just can’t delete, no matter how hard he tries. The pain is punishment and penance all at once.

So, Sherlock lowers himself to his knees, takes John in his mouth (it’s only fair he get something from this as well), and once John is spent, he pleads for his penance in a voice barely above a whisper.

John Watson does not pull his punches.

Sherlock Holmes is eternally grateful.


End file.
